


Taking Orders

by halfbl00dwh0re



Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Narcissa Black Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbl00dwh0re/pseuds/halfbl00dwh0re
Summary: You managed to land a job at the Ministry of Magic shortly after moving to London, but your new boss makes it impossible to enjoy your job. When he invites you over to apologize, you just can't help yourself.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169876
Kudos: 15





	Taking Orders

“Do I have something on my blouse, Mr. Malfoy?” you snarled. “My eyes are up here.” You rolled your eyes dramatically. 

Lucius Malfoy was known for being intimidating at the Ministry, but to you he was simply annoying. On top of running you ragged with meaningless tasks, he insisted on staring at your body whenever he got the chance. It wasn’t that you didn’t like it, you definitely did, but you also knew he had a wife. A very beautiful wife, at that. You might be a muggleborn, but you knew better than to get involved with a married man of the sacred twenty-eight. 

While you did your best to resist giving into your impulses and playing along, sometimes you just couldn’t help yourself. It was fun toying with the man who could have everything. Everything but you, that is. You were the one thing that Lucius Malfoy could not buy with his money and status. It enraged him. 

_ You smirked playfully, brushing your fingertips against the unbuttoned portion of your blouse. Prior to walking in, you undid enough buttons to show some cleavage. He would stare regardless, so you figured you could give him a better view. He wasn’t staring so shamelessly until you reached down to pick up some papers that fell from his desk. _

This little game was fun on Tuesday, but today you were not going to put up with it. You already worked overtime several times that week, resorting papers after he promised to get them to you last week. You were seething with anger, but even then you couldn’t deny how much he turned you on. He sat there with that smug look on his stupid face. That stupid, incredibly sexy face. If there’s one thing you hate, it’s not being in control. 

“You know what, I don’t have time for this,” you seethed. “You promised those papers would be ready last week. I do have a life, you know?” The second part was mostly a lie. After graduating from Ilvermorny and moving to London, you spent so much time working that you hadn’t made any friends after a year there. After a long day of work, you kicked off your black heels and curled up with a good muggle movie. Lucius Malfoy certainly didn’t need to know that. “I’ve dealt with men like you my entire life. My father was one of them. You’ve gotten by your whole life being mediocre because of your money. If anyone’s going to tell you the truth, it’s me. You’re impossible to work with, and a pretty lousy boss.” The words were flying out of your mouth before you even knew what was happening. You had worked with all kinds of horrible people, but none of them were able to get under your skin how he could.

“Are you finished now, Ms. y/l/n?” he asked calmly. You opened your mouth to apologize, but he stopped you. “No need to say anything. I’m not used to others challenging me. You’re right. I’ve been tough on you. Perhaps you come to my home this evening and I can make it up to you.” He licked his lips as he spoke, causing that familiar tingling sensation in the bottom of your stomach.

“I’ll think I’ll just take the paperwork and that will be fine,” you sighed. He nodded, signing the last page and handing them over the desk.

“Think about it,” he suggested, “I have a feeling I know exactly how to satiate your hunger for dominance.” You furrowed your eyebrows, not knowing how to respond. Before you could get yourself into any more trouble, you grabbed the papers gratefully and left. 

\---

Each click of your heels against the sidewalk mark a second you spent lying. You lied to yourself about wanting to see Lucius, about wanting him. His presence nauseated you, and yet somehow he was all you could think of. You weren’t stupid. You knew exactly what he was suggesting when he invited you over, which is precisely why you turned down his offer. 

When you stepped into your tiny flat, you hoped that you could leave your fantasies at the door with your shoes and coat. You walked over to the stove and put on the kettle. As useful as magic was, you were raised with muggles and therefore preferred to do some things by hand. You grabbed the tea leaves from the cabinet. Lucius’s hands on your breasts. You spooned some sugar into your tea. Lucius grabbing your ass. Reality came crashing down on you in the form of your cup shattering against the floor.

Eventually, you realized that these thoughts were not going to leave you alone. Any attempts you made to distract yourself were thwarted by images of Lucius touching you popping into your mind. You sighed, stepping into the shower and thinking about what you would wear. It was abundantly clear that the only way to silence your mind was to give in to your impulses.

\---

You walked up the pathway to the manor quickly, taking in the smell of red roses as you moved. His home, if you could even call it that, was even larger than you could have expected. Its tall towers and endless windows perfectly matched Lucius’ own grandeur. His attitude started to make sense, you thought. If you had everything you wanted in the palm of your hand, you might be an egotistical asshole too.

By the time you reached the front door, you were slightly out of breath. You made a mental note to apparate straight to the front door next time. ‘Next time, what the hell am I thinking? He’s a married man,’ you internally scolded yourself. You inhaled deeply as you knocked timidly on the door, trying to muster up all of your courage in one breath. In seconds, a small house elf was ushering you inside and announcing your presence. The elf guided you into a large study. The shelves were lined with books on every subject you could imagine. Your fingers traced the spines as you walked, studying each title for any familiarity. You found yourself interested in a particular book, ‘Love Magic and Sexual…’

A pair of cold hands on your shoulders caused you to jump out of your skin. You were swiftly turned around to face him. Lucius Malfoy looked down on you with his usual smug expression, a slight smirk on his lips. His fingers, which had previously held you by the sides of your breasts, ran down your ribs before landing on your hips. His touch sent a tingle down your spine, and if you were sure that if he wasn’t holding you so firmly you would drop to your knees before him. His eyes hungrily wandered your body, the usual icy grey darkened with lust. Everything you planned on saying to him before your arrival vanished from your mind. The words were absolutely meaningless in presence. It was as if he could reduce you to a pile of emotions with just a look. You wanted to say something, but the words refused to leave your lips. They danced on your tongue, perpetually taunting you with your inferiority. 

“Well, well. What do we have here? Do you always search through people’s belongings when you enter their homes?” When you didn’t respond, he flipped you around so that you were pressed against the bookshelf. The weight of his body prevented you from moving. You closed your eyes, embarrassed under his harsh gaze. When you opened them, you were standing in front of a four-poster bed in the middle of a large bedroom. The accent walls were painted blood-red to match the curtains and expensive rugs. 

“I thought we were going to talk,” you finally said.

“So, let’s talk,’ he shrugged. He gestured for you to sit at the edge of the bed. He reached out his hand, stroking your bottom lip with his thumb. 

“You have a wife,” you replied, your heart racing as he felt one of your hardened nipples through your tight dress. Your body betrayed your mind, responding quickly to his every move. You leaned into him, moaning softly.

“I’ve seen all of the fantasies running through that dirty little mind of yours. Maybe I should tell my wife how you just can’t keep your little legs closed. How your mind is pleading, begging me to satisfy you every time you set foot in my office. I bet you like that, don’t you? You love the idea of her hearing about you.” He slipped his hand in your dress, cupping one of your breasts. “I know women like you, women who can’t live without a dick in their mouth or between their legs. Don’t think for a second I need this little arrangement we’ve created. I could have any  _ girl _ such as yourself drop to their knees for me. I suggest you mind the attitude. Get on the bed and strip.”

You were quick to follow his orders, despite your better judgement. Everything about the situation excited you. After years of abstinence, which was somewhat accidental, you were willing to do anything. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for you. You were always good at putting work before pleasure, but now those things were inseparable. The old you would have never slept with her boss, but here you were. You always appreciated your own adaptability, and it sure was about to come in handy. 

You sat in the center of the bed and looked up at the man in front of you. He was unbuttoning his shirt quickly, his eyes burning holes into you. The bulge in his pants was practically screaming for release, and it was in that moment you noticed how large it was. While he unbuckled his pants, you hooked your fingers underneath the hem of your dress and pulled it over your head. You focused on the sound of the belt buckle clattering to distract from your conscious. You both disposed of your knickers, adding them to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

He wasted no time, laying down in front of you. He began by licking a stripe up your folds, skillfully avoiding your clit. A woman’s voice startled you.

“You just had to start without me, didn’t you?” Lucius swallows hard, suddenly looking innocent.

“I’m sorry, mistress.” Narcissa walked to the armchair in the corner, looking completely unbothered. She snapped her fingers like she was ordering a servant. “Well, go on then.” Lucius nodded and continued licking your pussy. 

“Is that good, mistress?” He looked to her for approval. You were completely speechless, but something about his change in demeanor was extremely sexy.

“Honestly, it’s rather pathetic but I think you know that. You can do better,” Narcissa sighed.

“Yes mistress.” Like an eager boy, he went back to pleasing you. His hands roughly gripped your thighs as he licked your pussy using circular motions that made you throw your head back and moan in pleasure. At first you were nervous about being vocal. There was something sinister about the entire situation. Fucking a married man in front of his wife was not on your to-do list after moving from the states, but there was something extremely arousing about it. 

Everything about Narcissa Malfoy made you want to please her. You wanted more than anything to show what a good girl you were, to hear her whisper praises in your ear while her husband shot ropes of cum into you. You wanted her to hear every noise, see how every sensation rippled through your body. It took a little while before you had the courage to actually look at her.

She sat still in the corner, directing the entire production. Everyone knew to some extent that Narcissa ran the Malfoy family, but this was beyond anything you ever could have imagined. You laid there in shock, darting your eyes back and forth between them. It became increasingly difficult to focus on what Lucius was doing between your legs. 

Your eyes traced the silhouette of her tight red dress, following the curves of her legs down to her black heels. The plunging neckline did absolutely nothing to conceal her cleavage. At this point, she was playing with the hemline of the dress with one hand, drawing circles on her knee with the other. You frowned, wondering how she could appear so amused by the situation and so calm at the same time. You wanted more than anything for her to get up and join you, freeing her stunning body from the confines of her clothing and letting you touch her to your heart’s content. To your disappointment, she did not.

It wasn’t long before you were loudly moaning in pleasure, your back arched slightly off the bed. Your fingers were now laced into Lucius’s soft, platinum locks. Any contact his tongue made with your clit earned him a somewhat involuntary tug from your hands. It wasn’t until his tongue penetrated your wet entrance that you approached your climax. You were threatening to spill over the edge as he expertly massaged your clit with his fingers. 

“I don’t think she wants it bad enough. Is that true, little one? Is this too much for you to handle?” Narcissa asked.

“N-no mistress. I want it,” you whined.

“You want what? Are you incapable of forming a coherent sentence?” 

“I want to make you feel good. I want to put on a good show for you.” You cried out as you reached your orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of your head. Lucius continued to suck on your clit until you were a hot, panting mess beneath him. Narcissa got up and walked over to you, tilting your face up by your chin. “Good girl. Now, I want you to take his dick like a proper whore.” She turned to her husband. “Lucius, dear, you’re not allowed to come until she is fucked to my satisfaction. Understand?” 

“Yes mistress. I understand completely.”

Lucius sat up against the headboard, patting his thighs. “Come here,” he ordered. You nodded, crawling over to him. He turned you around and lifted you onto him so that his stomach was pressed up against the soft skin of your ass, you back against his chest. His arms were hooked underneath the backs of your thighs and his hands were on the back of your neck. He reached under you to line his dick up with your entrance, quickly pushing it into you. You moaned loudly, enjoying how this position allowed him to perfectly thrust into your g-spot. What you didn’t realize just then was that it also gave Narcissa the perfect view of him fucking you. She sat at the corner of the bed, watching as he began pounding into you relentlessly. 

You did everything short of scream as he used your tight hole for his pleasure. You looked over to Narcissa, who had been leaning against the bedpost. She was playing with her own pussy, gently rubbing her clit in circles to the sight in front of her. She bit her lower lip, smirking at you as she watched you get fucked. The position you were in left you with absolutely no control over Lucius’s speed. A pressure began to build up inside of you as his tip stimulated your g-spot. Before you could even react to what was happening, you were squirting all over his dick, your ejaculate spilling all over the sheets. He showed no mercy, continuing to fuck you as he deepened his strokes. He was now hitting your cervix every time. You were able to get past the pain with the vast amount of pleasure you were experiencing. Narcissa kneeled in front of you, rubbing your clit with her thumb before spitting on it. 

“Fucking disgusting,” she spat, before leaning forward and spitting in your face. Her saliva rolled down your cheek, dripping down onto your breasts. You could feel Lucius’s thrusts getting sloppier as you once again reached an orgasm, your walls clenching around him. Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stop his movements.

“How was that love, did it feel good?” she asked Lucius.

“Fuck it did,” he panted, “please let me cum.”

“Fine, dear.” She turned to you. “Get on your knees, bitch. I want to see if you can do anything with that mouth besides whine like a desperate whore.” You dropped to your knees in front of Lucius, eager to show his wife just how good of a whore you could be.  _ Her  _ good whore. Your tongue traced the pulsing vein that went from the base of his dick to his tip before taking it into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his tip, noting the slight salty taste of his precum.

“You call that sucking? If you’re going to fuck my husband right in front of me, the least you could do is take more than the tip down your throat,” Narcissa scoffed.

You inhaled before slowly easing him down your throat until more than half of him was in your mouth. You used the spit dripping from the corners of your mouth to stroke the rest in your fists. This earned a low, guttural growl from Lucius that brought butterflies to your stomach. Narcissa praised you by petting the top of your head before pulling your hair back in her hands. With the hair out your face, you were able to take him in deeper down your throat until he was almost entirely inside of you. You gagged on his length as tears began to well up in your eyes. 

Narcissa clearly had no sympathy for this, because she began using her grip on her hair to move your head up and down his dick. You eased up your mouth and placed your hands on your knees, allowing them to use your mouth freely. Lucius placed his hand under your chin, allowing him to feel the bulge of him moving in out of your throat. Narcissa yanked you off of him every once and a while just so you wouldn’t faint before pushing you onto him again. Tears streamed down your face, rolling off of your thighs. There was a trail of spit hanging from your mouth. She didn’t stop bobbing your head up and down until Lucius came, shooting ropes of his hot cum down your throat. You swallowed whatever was left as you sucked lightly on the tip. 

Narcissa pulled you up by your hair before smashing her lips onto yours. Her lips tasted of red wine and cigarettes. She was rough considering you still hadn’t caught your breath yet. You moaned into the kiss as she grabbed your ass, harshly squeezing it. When she finally pulled away, you were practically gasping for air. She kissed her husband with the same aggression before ordering him to the bed.

To your surprise, she opened up a chest at the foot of the bed and retrieved an object. It was a red strap-on dildo. It must’ve been at least eleven inches and you wondered how anyone could possibly fit it inside of them. It was extremely detailed, down to the large tip and the protruding veins. ‘Is she going to use that on me?’ you thought. You had no idea how wrong you were. You were even more shocked when she put in on, kneeling behind Lucius on the bed. A bottle of a clear jelly substance appeared in her hand, which she applied generously to his asshole. 

She thrusted into him hard and without warning. His animalistic grunts quickly turned into moans as she thrusted into him, faster and faster. Her red nails gripped his hips, pulling him harder onto her. You watched in awe as her breasts bounced up and down. Lucius’s dick was already hard again, and he soon had precum dribbling down the head. His muscles flexed as he kept his fists pressed firmly into the mattress to hold him up. The sight of his cock rubbing up against his stomach made your mouth water. You had no idea where to look, how to take it all in. As she fucked him, Narcissa spoke.

“Are you dating anyone, y/n? No? Well, I’ll tell you something. Most men need a firm hand to keep them in line. They are far too impulsive and distracted to think for themselves.” She tugs Lucius’s hair to lift his head up so that he is staring into your eyes. A single tear rolled down his face as his moans increased in volume. “He comes to me before he does anything. And if he behaves, I make him cum when he gets home.” She thrusted into him harder as she yanked on his hair. “Come over here.” 

You got up quickly and stood by Narcissa’s side. The older woman grabbed you by your jaw, smashing your lips together in a rough kiss. She pulled your bottom lip between her teeth as she leaned back in her original position. She traced your bottom lip with her thumb as she slowed her thrusts. “Such a pretty girl. You remind me so much of myself. So confident, so strong. Show me you’ve been paying attention,” she leaned into your ear, “help me break him.”

Your stomach fluttered from her compliments as you kneeled at Lucius’s side. With one hand on your knee, you wrapped the other around his dick. It was already dripping with precum and twitching. He was practically begging for you to touch it. You ran your thumb over the tip, allowing the sticky precum to cover it. While you traced the vein that stretched the length of his dick, you spit in your available hand. You used your saliva to massage his balls, resulting in a chorus of loud moans falling from his lips. You began pumping his cock in your other fist. Lucius arched his back as he struggled to stay still. All of the stimulation was clearly getting to him, and he clenched his jaw as he shoved his face into the sheets below him.

“Mistress, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned. You looked to Narcissa for assurance before releasing your grip on him. He let out a long sigh.

“You already know I can’t let you do that yet,” Narcissa chuckled. “Keep taking me like a good boy.” She pulled out of him completely before thrusting back into him. Each time was harder than the last, and she continued pulling him back onto her silicon dick. You began pumping him in your fist once again when you were sure he had completely lost his orgasm. This process repeated what felt like a hundred times to Lucius. Really it was more like three or four, but the continuous overstimulation was clearly getting to him. 

Any thought that was previously in his head was long lost. He was a slave to you and your touch. Every time you edged him, you felt a powerful feeling take over. It was addicting watching your egotistical boss turn into a whining bitch for you, begging his wife to say the word and let him finish. You edged him a couple more times until you thought he might literally break, per Narcissa’s orders. His forehead was drenched in sweat and his jaw was tightly clenched. He was squeezing his fists so hard that the knuckles had turned white. He was groaning now, his erection clearly quite painful. Narcissa finally pulled out of him before slapping his ass. She pulled some of your hair over your shoulder as she began sucking on it. She left bruises all over your skin as she went. One of her hands found her way to your clit. “You may finish now,” she said in between kisses. 

You sped up your pace jerking her husband off. With your other hands squeezing his balls at the same time, it wasn’t long before his top half collapsed into the bed. His hands desperately clutched the sheets beneath him while his knees stayed bent, keeping him upright as you milked him for every last drop. His noises were silenced by Narcissa capturing him into a rough kiss. Silence took over the room for some time, the three of you kissing and touching each other. 

Narcissa looked at her husband, noticing how tired he looked. “Go to bed love,” she coaxed, “I’ll finish taking care of her.” 

“Goodnight you two. I hope you enjoyed yourself, y/n,” he said. With that, he apparated out of the room. Being alone with Narcissa made you timid. It was if you hadn’t just watched her fuck the soul out of her husband right in front of you. There you were, kneeling in front of the most gorgeous woman you had ever seen. She was fully nude, and your tongue was glued to the roof of your mouth like you were some silly schoolgirl. 

Thankfully, she didn’t wait for you to speak. She took the same position that her husband had previously with her back against the headboard, beckoning you over with her fingers. She pulled her wand off the bedside table. With a slight flick of her wrist, the chest at the foot of the bed sprung open. This time, she retrieved a black strap-on dildo. It wasn’t as long as the other one, but it was just as thick. There was one striking difference. This one had a smaller dildo attached on the other side, which was curved at the base. 

You sat mesmerized as Narcissa slid the smaller side into herself, letting out a soft moan. She tied the harness before sitting back into her original position. Knowing what to do, you climbed into her lap before lowering yourself onto the strap-on. You whimpered as it entered you, since you were still sore from earlier. Narcissa leaned into you, grabbing your hand and placing them on her waist. She leaned into your ear.

“Ride me, darling,” she whispered.

You nodded, using your grip on her hips to maneuver yourself up and down. The function of the smaller dildo soon became apparent. As you moved, the smaller, more curved side moved within Narcissa. It was shaped so that it rubbed against her g-spot as you rode her. 

She began letting out little high-pitched moans in your ear. If you weren’t soaking wet before, you definitely were now. After holding yourself up by her waist for a while, you grew tired. She sensed this, wrapping her arms around you so that she could support your bottom. You put your hands on top of the headboard, using it to pull yourself up and down easier. You were both so close to reaching your shared climax. She watched your breasts bounce as you rode her through hazy eyes. She looked so hungry for you, and you felt a feeling of relief wash over you. Part of you was concerned you weren’t doing well enough. You needed to hear it from her. As if she had read your mind, she whispered in your ear. “You’ve done so well. I’m almost there. I know you are too.” 

Her words of encouragement were just enough to send you over the edge, her clawing at your back as you both moaned through your orgasm. When you came down from your high, you wrapped your arms around her. Your chests were pressed against each other, her head in the crook of your neck. You stayed like that until you heard her breaths even out. Once you dismounted her, she rose from the bed, slipping her dress back on. She walked over to the side of the bed and reached her hand out to brush the hair out of your face.

“I would ask you if you enjoyed yourself, but that much is evident.” She grinned. “You should know that you’re welcome to come over whenever you’re in need of some fun.” 

“That would be lovely,” you replied.

“Stay the night. Get in the bath and I’ll send the elves in to clean up.” She walked towards the door, but paused once her hand reached the doorknob. “You should know, Lucius doesn’t have to be here if you don’t want him to.” She winked before leaving you alone in the large room. You had no idea how you had gotten yourself into such a mess, but there wasn’t a doubt in your mind that you would see it through.


End file.
